Five Nights at Freddy's 5 (VeryNiceBus's Version)
Five Nights at Freddy's 5 takes place in 2024 and it is set in the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It has the new Rag Doll Animatronics and has a different building design. No animatronics (Except for The Marionette and Toy Freddy) from the previous games return. Animatronics Rag Doll Freddy Rag Doll Freddy is the new version of Freddy. He has a large top hat that silently rests on his head, and it has a red ribbon tied around it. He is light brown, just like some of his several counterparts. He has pink bows on the ends of his ears. He has dark brown doll hair. Rag Doll Bonnie Rag Doll Bonnie is a lavender bunny animatronic who is the latest version of Bonnie the Bunny. He wears a red bow tie, just like his other counterparts. He has light brown doll hair, and he is pretty crazy. He is very nice and he does not want to kill anyone. Rag Doll Chica Rag Doll Chica is a yellow chicken who is really sporty and has blonde doll hair. Her cheeks are plain red, and they have absolutely no pink in them at all. She enjoys doing cross-country and jogging, and wears pink sports shorts. She has a bib on that says "Let's Sprint". Rag Doll Foxy Rag Doll Foxy is a pirate fox who has brown doll hair. He has a blue pirate parrot who sits on his shoulder at all times. He wears brown, torn pirate shorts, and has an eye patch that has a skull and crossbones on it. He lives in Pirate Cove, and he can be heard singing when he is out of sight. Rag Doll Marionette A really crazy puppet who loves to dance. She has black hair, and has the same face details as her brother, The Marionette. Unlike her original counterpart, she has a grey costume and has light grey buttons. She doesn't have fingers although she gives gifts to the children in the daytime. When she isn't dancing, she is either resting in her present box, or hanging out with her friends. Rag Doll Mangle Rag Doll Mangle is Rag Doll Chica's best friend. She enjoys sport too, and loves to dance. She wears a blue headband, and blue-grey leggings. She is white and pink, just like the original Mangle. She is not mangled and would hate it if she was. Rag Doll Golden Freddy Rag Doll Golden Freddy is Rag Doll Freddy's golden counterpart. He was the original design for Rag Doll Freddy, but was scrapped and turned gold over the years. His suit was first made in 2016, but was never used and was thrown into the Safe Room with Springtrap. He is the only Rag Doll animatronic that does not have hair. Spinnie Spinnie is a black spider animatronic who has ninja skills. She wears a white gown, and she has sharp white fangs. She teaches children how to become a ninja like her. She sneaks into the vent if you don't watch her on the camera enough. She will use her webs when she sneaks into the office to catch you if you don't use the vent cover. Locations The Office The Office is where you watch the animatronics. There are children's drawings, a "CELEBRATE!" poster, 1 door, 1 vent, a desk and a hallway. In order to stop the animatronics that appear in the hallway, shine your light at them. If an animatronic is at the door, close the door. If an animatronic is in the vent, use the vent cover. If you click Rag Doll Freddy's nose on the "CELEBRATE!" poster, it will make a honking sound. Left Hall This is where Rag Doll Freddy, Rag Doll Bonnie and Rag Doll Foxy come to get you. The hall is dark, with some children's drawings on the wall. Right Air Vent This is where Rag Doll Chica, Rag Doll Mangle and Spinnie come to get you. You will know if an animatronic is in the vent because you will hear banging. More to be added here. Easter Eggs Toy Freddy On rare occasions, Toy Freddy will appear in The Main Hall. He doesn't do anything, but if you have encountered him on Night 3, and if Rag Doll Freddy gets you on Night 3, you will get a secret minigame that cannot be triggered by being jumpscared by any other animatronic. The Marionette The Marionette from FNaF 2 will appear as an easter egg on later nights (Night 3 and further). He will appear in the Prize Room after Rag Doll Marionette has moved to the Dining Area. If you click on him, you will trigger his jumpscare, and you will get a creepy cutscene. Poster Rarely, the "CELEBRATE" poster in the office will change. The animatronics on the poster will have blood all over them and the word "CELEBRATE" is replaced with "DIE". If you click on Rag Doll Freddy's nose while the poster is in this state, disturbing music starts playing for the rest of the night, and Rag Doll Golden Freddy will appear more. Crying Children Posters In the Prize Room, on rare occasions, the posters will change to the crying children posters from FNaF 1. These posters don't really do anything, clicking on them does nothing. Minigames RAGDOLLIZED - You play as Freddy.You see a ragdoll machine.You became Rag Doll Freddy when you exit the machine.And all the animatronics does that.This explains how the ragdoll animatronics were made. DEATH -You play as Rag Doll Golden Freddy.You roam around the building,but Purple Guy will follow you.You must run away before Purple Guy gets you.If he gets you,the minigame will instantly end with red static and return you to the menu.If not, a green bar appears on the top of the screen.The lower it is,he goes fast. Cutscenes Nights Custom Night Trivia Category:Games Category:Work in progress